


Сказка под Рождество

by jaejandra



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Psychology, Slightly darkish, русский язык
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Просто такое Рождество, да, Эл? У нас же всегда дурацкое Рождество?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка под Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Для дорогого друга [Ayto](https://www.youtube.com/user/aytotir) в день рождения!

Клаус третий день сидит у себя. Кажется, снова ударился в живопись. Элайджа не хочет к нему заходить: потом, чего доброго, выбрасывать рубашку и морщиться от заноз. Когда брат не в духе, кисти легко вписываются в концепт кольев. Художники – нервный народ.

Элайджа сам виноват в перемене настроения, поддался соблазну подшутить над братом, но – по ошибке – ткнул в больное, Камиллу. Кто, спрашивается, виноват в том, что Клаус всю жизнь сохнет по блондинкам с романтичными кудрями, вспомнить только Кэролайн или ту немецкую баронессу.

Наверное, можно и не вспоминать, но как же, забудешь, когда Клаус весь на нервах.

Клауса отчетливо тянет к благородству и женской доброте; в другой жизни он, наверное, был бы идеальным мужем для своей идеальной белокурой жены, альфа-омега, ян-инь, солнце-луна, брутальная сила-мягкая устойчивость. Детей тоже была бы куча. И любовь без конца и начала.

Элайджа сносит неосторожным движением обеденный стол и только тогда понимает, насколько рассержен, что у его брата нет ни того, ни другого, ни даже глупой-глупой Камиллы.

* * *

– Брат! – приветственно начинает Элайджа, заходя в комнату.

Кисть прилетает мгновенно, и он еле успевает увернуться.

– Брат, прекращай!

Клаус не смотрит в его сторону, угрюмо шарит рукой в картонной коробке, а дальше в Элайджу летит все, включая – напоследок – мольберт.

Элайджа стоит и стирает краску с лица, еще больше пачкаясь, когда Клаус порывается поднять небольшой комод.

–  Зачем так реагировать на правду!

Он и не думает двигаться с места, пускай Клаус уже выпустит злобу.

Комод, прекрасное резное творение восемнадцатого века, решает стать третьим в этой перепалке и немедленно принимает сторону Элайджи: голодный и злой Клаус не может его поднять.

– Ты! – кричит Клаус, отказавшись от тщетных попыток. – Ты!!!

Задыхается от злости, добегает до Элайджи, порывается толкнуть, но ярость его, как видно, бессильна.

– Брат, – спокойно реагирует Элайджа. – Давай поговорим. Признаю, моя шутка могла не блистать утонченностью, но…

Клаус оборачивается, и Элайджа видит, что он с трудом удерживает превращение.

– Пошутил? Элайджа! – Восхитительно-смазанным “дж” невозможно не наслаждаться, но, вообще, можно и поберечься: брат шипит, только когда напуган или зол до вспышек перед глазами. – Ты мне прямо сказал, что я выбираю типаж нашей матери, влюбляюсь в него и отстраняюсь – вот уже на протяжении десяти веков. Что сплю я совершенно с другими! Отличные у тебя шутки!

Элайджа пытается проморгаться, ресницы залепило синим, безумным “электрик”. С шуткой он и вправду не рассчитал, да и с объемами самокопания брата, впрочем, тоже.

– Я только хотел сказать, что ты должен кое-что Камилле, – произносит Элайджа и в ту же секунду начинает ненавидеть себя сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Круг вечен и замкнут: ему снова приходится отнимать игрушку у Никлауса. На дворе Рождество, а он, как и тысячу лет назад, выступает занудным сычом с той только целью, чтобы впоследствии брату не было еще больнее.

– Как тот, кто ее любит.

Клаус садится на комод и закрывает лицо руками. Элайджа позволяет кусочку эмоции прорваться на волю и закусывает нижнюю губу. Клаус весь – воплощенная рефлексия и воплощенное же страдание. Если бы можно было, Элайджа, наверное, запечатлел бы, но талант художника достался брату, а ему – лишь неблагодарное умение рационализировать и облекать в слова.

Однажды он все-таки сломался и, не утерпев, создал эпическое полотно, срисовал с натуры все эти движения души. Получился – отличный роман, сейчас уже давным-давно забытый.

На второй заход не хватит точно.

– Никлаус, сколько мы здесь? Два года с небольшим? Зачем ты мучаешь ее и мучаешься сам? Думаешь, она изображает из себя преподобную главу человеческой фракции из гуманизма? Полноте, брат. Полноте. Два года кругов по воде. Два года опасности.

– Она выбрала такой путь, – тихо рычит Клаус из-под ладоней.

Аргумент достойный, но очень уж предсказуемый.

– Брат, – в очередной раз заходит с козырей Элайджа. – Она совсем девочка, сколько там, двадцать восемь? А тебе сколько? Вот и посчитай уже. Все эти слова, знаешь, про выбор и осознанность. Да, они имеют место.

– Слова или выбор с осознанностью? – наконец-то ядовито вскидывается Клаус, даже вдруг смотрит на него.

– И то, и то, – спокойно отвечает Элайджа. А ведь пару веков назад не мог удержаться, когда Никлаус ездил по его манере говорить и его манере писать. – Но осознанность всегда разная, а про уж выбор… В двадцать лет одно, в двадцать пять другое. В двадцать восемь, – с нажимом, – третье. Так что… ну, что хорошего у вас было за два года?

Клаус смотрит на него глазами больного щенка, и Элайджа, вздыхая, подходит ближе, садится рядом на край их молчаливого собеседника. Судя по скрипу, сейчас тот на стороне Клауса. Черт возьми, Элайджа тоже явно не на своей.

– Я знаю, что ее снова пытался убить заезжий парижский клан. Но я спас ситуацию. Как ты-то не понимаешь, несчастный писатель, что она – моя дама в опасности?

Элайджа смотрит вперед, в стену, на Клауса – как-то неудобно.

– Это наша жизнь и наши развлечения. Парижские кланы, лондонские оборотни, неуемные Сальваторе, в конце концов. Ну а с Деймоном история?

– Но он же догадался, кто она, и не стал убивать…

Элайджа знает, что осталось додавить немножко и ненавидит себя еще острее. Зато больше не придется смотреть на это потерянное выражение лица.

– Никлаус.

– Проклятье, Элайджа! – Клаус вскакивает с комода, и Элайджа опрокидывается вместе с последним, не успев сообразить, в чем дело.

– Проклял, да, – грустно констатирует он, поднимаясь.

– Я могу ее обратить.

– Вариант. – Элайджа отряхивается, зная, что воплощение рефлексии сейчас все додумает само.

– Давно пора. Так для всех безопаснее. И она согласится, я думаю. А наши отношения… Можно отложить.

“Как ты отложил отношения с Кэролайн, да и вообще – со всеми”, – хочет сказать Элайджа, но прикусывает язык.

– Я предложу ей. – Клаус загорается новой идеей, и как обычно, это дает ему сил.

– Наконец-то разумные речи! – поддерживает Элайджа, кривя душой.

Единственный разумный вариант – внушить Ками, чтобы бежала, не оглядываясь, и тогда, наверное, все в какой-то момент наладится.

– А тебе к лицу синий! – на полном серьезе заявляет Клаус.

Элайджа столбенеет, а потом, не выдержав, начинает смеяться.

– Пойдем купим тебе свитер, глаза оттеняет.

* * *

Ночью Клаус кричит на весь дом, так, что Элайджа подскакивает на другом этаже, несется, толком не одевшись, и застает вполне заурядную картину: брату снится кошмар.

Лучший выход – потрясти за плечо, но Элайджа будто на барьер наталкивается. А что, если подсмотреть и подтолкнуть в нужном направлении. Когда-то он писал неплохие книги, неужто не сможет состряпать простого сюжетика на манер материнского, чтобы показать, как опасно оставлять здесь Ками и чем это чревато?

Элайджа колеблется. Все это не слишком красиво, но ему в память будто врезался скорбный образ Клауса, в очередной раз решившего, что Ками мертва. Вся эта история больше не напоминает заржавевшие качели, она прогрессирует, и по хорошим дням Клаус – в тихом отчаянии, а по плохим…

История без начала и без конца, шаг назад – два вперед, но никогда не в направлении друг друга. Камилла боится, Клаус думает, что она его не любит, очередная заваруха, снова блеск в глазах, но за два года даже до поцелуя дело не дошло.

Элайджа вздыхает и касается пальцами плеча брата, закрывает глаза.

Страшная рождественская сказка на поверку оказывается ничем перед лабиринтом, в котором заплутал Никлаус.

Элайджа пытается сообразить, почему сон настолько черен и мрачен и где вообще какой-нибудь источник света, когда сюжет наконец-то выносит его к брату.

Клаусу снится Камилла, нежная и красивая, дама в опасности, прекрасная дама, да сколько типажей, все не перебрать.

Клаусу снится ее черная-черная кровь, Клаусу снятся мелькающие вспышки, Клаусу снится один-единственный сценарий.

Камилла оборачивается и улыбается Клаусу, Камилле ломают шею. Камилла машет Клаусу рукой – Камиллу сминают в груду костей лапы огромного оборотня. Камилла смеется и посылает Клаусу воздушный поцелуй – Камилле отрывают голову, и…

Элайджа на секунду прикрывает глаза ладонью. Не нужно хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы понять, что это означает, но Элайджу все-таки мутит от того, как Клаус ненавидит самого себя.

Сюжет страшнее не придумаешь, и с каждой итерацией он, к тому же, усложняется.

Вот Камилла дарит Клауса поцелуем, они счастливы, но наказание приходит незамедлительно: срывается сам и выпивает ее до дна. Вот Клаус сломлен и просит Камиллу об отношениях, она берет день на раздумье, но ночью сбрасывает ему смс-ку с одним словом “да”. Клаус летит в ее квартиру, но находит лишь искореженное тело и снова не может ничего поделать.

За любой попыткой к счастью следует расплата, и Элайджа смотрит уже как завороженный на море крови, на блики радости и черное, всеобъемлющее горе, которое, так и быть, превалирует на этом полотне.

Самое смешное – что Клаус не хочет ее крови, это Элайджа знает наверняка. Хотя, возможно, истерически хохотать следует над тем, что еще меньше крови Клаус хочет вреда для нее. Или вот какое забавное стечение обстоятельств: Клаус и правда все время ее спасает и ни в чем, ни в чем не виноват. Это Элайджа пытался внушить ему обратное, но тут все очень весело и без внушений.

Элайджа начинает смеяться в голос на очередной идиллической сценке и сам зажимает рот ладонью, понимая, что за несколько мгновений в чужом сне двинулся, свихнулся от горя.

И что Клаус в этом живет ежедневно и ежесекундно.

Элайджа подправляет сон по своему сценарию. Нет, не так, как хотел, потому что до такого он не додумался бы вовек. Тут нужно как-то спасать брата. Клаус обращает Ками. Сон усложняется многократно, и вот возвращается их обычная жизнь, с недоглядками и перемолвками (Элайджа думает, что от беспросветной тьмы начал забывать слова, но поделать ничего не может, тем более, что эти два подходят ситуации), с призывами контролировать свою новую сущность.

Все идет гладко, и даже мрак отступает на мгновение. Пока Камиллу не берут в заложники какие-то неизвестные силы, пока Клаус не придумывает плана по спасению, пока не опаздывает, конечно; с оторванной головой не живут и вампиры.

Элайджа выскальзывает из сна, медленно всплывая на поверхность и тормошит брата за плечи.

* * *

Утром Элайджа не находит Клауса. Тот возвращается через несколько часов, опустошенный и растерянный, и даже спрашивать не надо, что случилось.

– Отвез? – все-таки уточняет Элайджа, когда тишина становится особенно слышной на фоне колядок за окном.

Клаус кивает.

– Внушил?

Клаус кивает.

– Ну, предлагаю устроить торжество по поводу того, что мой взбалмошный брат наконец-то принял правильное решение.

Добивать Клауса не хочется, но надо.

* * *

– Ты знаешь, я ей признался, – говорит Клаус вместо приветствия, заглядывая к Элайдже через несколько часов. – Ну, до того, как стер память. И она мне тоже призналась.

Элайджа раздумывает над тем, чтобы пойти и утопиться в банке с синей краской.

– И я стер ей память об этом. И внушил, чтобы была счастлива. И никогда не лезла на рожон. И оставил в этом городишке.

Слова даются Клаусу с трудом, и Элайджа не понимает, что тут можно поделать.

– Просто такое Рождество, да, Эл? У нас же всегда дурацкое Рождество?

Клаус смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Элайджа знает, что нужно выдержать взгляд и ответить. Наверное, еще кивнуть головой и спросить, где же свитер, а потом закрыть тему, и пусть Клаус справляется со своими демонами самостоятельно.

Но Рождество у них и правда дурацкое, а все страхи – в голове у Клауса, поэтому Элайджа поднимает очи горе, хватает Клауса за плечо и запихивает его в машину.

Они едут два с лишним часа по абсолютно пустым дорогам, и Клаус, кажется, перестал понимать что-либо, но Элайджа не сдается и ведет, хорошо, хоть название города не пришлось узнавать под пытками.

Под пытками приходится вынимать Клауса из машины, но Элайджу так просто не остановишь, и он добивается толка словами “поживешь уже, как нормальный человек, пару лет, а там решишь насчет своих амбиций и всего остального”. Клаус спорит, вцепившись в приборную панель, и главный аргумент – про семью и Элайджу, но даром, что ли, Элайджа еще тысячу с лишним лет назад отрывал его от кровати, когда отец приказывал подниматься?

– Королем вампиров побуду уже наконец-то я! – возмущенно заявляет Элайджа, наконец ставя Клауса на землю перед домом, где бьется одинокое замерзающее сердце Камиллы. – А ты побудешь парнем! С девушкой! Все, я все сказал, закрыли и забыли. Исчезни с глаз моих уже, Никлаус, а?

– А… – несмело начинает тот.

– А всем скажу, что сбежал в Лондон за красивой волчицей. Пускай ищут.

В конце концов, с Рождества принято начинать новую жизнь. Элайджа смотрит, как Ками выбегает по ступенькам прямо босиком (внушил просто замечательно, не озаботившись наличием вербены в крови, но и она хороша, сломалась и приняла его решение), как смеется Клаус, и ловит носом обязательные в таких случаях снежинки.

Садится в машину, трогается с места. В Новом Орлеане уже несколько месяцев замужем его волчица и, оказывается, с этим тоже можно что-то поделать.


End file.
